


No One Ever Listens

by Tangerine_Catnip



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to hell is paved by one extremely stupid man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Ever Listens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote to try writing Leslie in first person. This takes place just before the start of the main game.

"No, NO! No, NO! No, no, no,  **NO!** "

I screamed the words as loud as I could, my own voice reverting back to me as it bounced around the cavernous chamber. It was loud, too loud. it hurt my ears, but I couldn't stop. He wasn't listening, all I had left was to be loud. Try my hardest to make him see that he was making a huge mistake.

My doctor gestures to one of the men holding my arms and one of them clasps a rough hand over my mouth. His fingers dig painfully into my cheeks, making sure I can't bite him. The hand smells like antiseptic and rubbing alcohol. If the anxiety churning my stomach wasn't enough to make me puke this surely will. Not that there's anything but the noxious brown liquid to be choked up.

My doctor taps away on one of the consoles on the machine, and it begins to stir into life around us. An enormous beast rising from its slumber, hungry for more victims. There's the glass case in its center, the trapped brain inside pierced with spikes all over. Pain flashes through me, sharp and sudden. I scream, but the sound is muffled and pathetic compared to the dread building up inside.

"Leslie. Please, calm down. This is only a routine experiment. You know the tubs, don't you? You're not going to be hurt."

My doctor is speaking to me. Trying to calm me down. Pale blue words. No, no, he doesn't understand. I know I won't be harmed.  **He** can't harm me. But he will hurt everyone else. I can see the blood, it's already up to my knees. If I'm put in that machine I won't be able to shield them anymore. With my body in the machine and my mind in  **his** world, everyone else in this hospital will be forfeit.

My doctor can't see the trap. The holes in the floor that will spill forth with spikes. His caution is gone. If only I could make him understand that he doesn't want to witness that world. That nothing is worth a single step into that darkness.

A needle pieces my skin and the hand on my mouth gives way. I refused to calm down, so the shackles change from human hands to chemical drugs. They need me to hold still to plug me in. To bury me alive in my porcelain coffin.

"He's... Here. He's... O-out. Not safe."

I hear my own voice again, the drugs are fast acting and my heart freezes inside my chest. They lower my limp body into the tub. The liquid is colder still, soaking through the dirty fabric acting as a poor shield against the world around me. I can't tell any of the people around me apart now. Just skin blobs with gray clothes. As if I'm seeing everything through frosted glass.

Someone tugs my head up from its resting place on the lip of the tub. They're holding me by the hair, tugging and hurting.

More needles pierce the back of my neck, sliding into the wounds from previous connections that had never quite healed.

New drugs are pumped in, they wake me and counteract the injection I was just given. My mind is awake but my body won't move. Not even to open my eyes. Soon the screaming will start. It's selfish, but my only hope now is that I won't be able to hear it.

This is the last time, I know it is. The tenuous balance is gone.  **He**  is tired of waiting. So many are going to die. All that matters is in what order they fall.

I hear mother's words in the back of my mind. Teaching me how to kneel by the bedside and pray.

_'If I shall die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take.'_

I can't remember if they're from my mother or  **his.**  Things are like that when I first go in. Memories spilling over. I can feel both the frigid liquid drenching me from the shoulders down and the fire creeping across my skin. I'm burning and freezing all at once. The pain is unbearable, but it's not real.

But knowing that doesn't make it any better.

I hear the sounds of my doctor entering one of the other tubs. The orderlies are helping, but they wait until he's ready before making the physical connection.

Fool. Pathetic, useless, fool. Leaching off my work to make up for the lack of any actual ability. Kneeling at Mobius's feet. Desperate to join them, not realizing he can never have a piece of the money and power. That he's just another tool.

He didn't listen. He won't make it out. Not even if he has me. They're all going to die and there's nothing I can do.

They're all going to pay. I will make them pay.

It hurts so much.

They will all suffer like I did.

The beacon begins to rotate above our heads. My eyes are closed but I can see the light. Hear the sound. The high pitched screech.

Then everything turns red.


End file.
